<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Реприза by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Ms McKay types (Red_Box)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280992">Реприза</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020'>fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types'>Ms McKay types (Red_Box)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, Angst, Co-workers, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frenemies, Gen, Government, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, Office, POV First Person, Politics, Pre-Slash, Secretaries, Slice of Life, UST, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Административные трения в офисе министерства. Джиму Хэкеру приходится напомнить сэру Хамфри о том, что он знает, в какой переплёт тот угодил на заре своей карьеры.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Реприза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Упоминаются события эпизодов The Skeleton in the Cupboard и The Challenge.<br/>О названии: Реприза (форма) — в музыке, часть произведения, подлежащая повторению, в исходном или изменённом виде.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>Сэр Хамфри со скучающим видом уже ждал в моём кабинете. До нашего совещания оставалось ещё добрых пятнадцать минут, но в последнее время у него появилась манера заявляться раньше назначенного времени. По-моему, он снова что-то замышляет.</p>
  <p>Хамфри сразу же кивком отправил Бернарда (моего, между прочим, — не его — личного секретаря) за дверь. Дальше, вместо того, чтобы пожелать мне доброго дня, скрестил руки на груди и обвиняющим тоном заявил:</p>
  <p>— Вы снова были у него! Были у Картрайта!</p>
  <p>Я даже не стал ничего отрицать. В прошлый раз он застал меня врасплох и вынудил оправдываться, но дважды у него этот номер не пройдёт.</p>
  <p>— Если вам уж так необходимо знать, я действительно зашёл к Ричарду.</p>
  <p>Хамфри смерил меня неодобрительным взглядом.</p>
  <p>— Зачем, если мне будет позволено полюбопытствовать?</p>
  <p>Я откинулся на спинку кресла и устремил на него спокойный взгляд поверх очков:</p>
  <p>— Любопытствовать вы, конечно, можете, Хамфри. Этого у вас не отнять, — и снова опустил взгляд в отчёт, который и был причиной моего визита к доктору Картрайту.</p>
  <p>Хамфри обиженно поджал губы.</p>
  <p>— Господин министр! Мы же с вами уже это обсуждали. При всём уважении... Вы просто не можете проводить подобные совещания самостоятельно, в частном порядке!</p>
  <p>— Чепуха, Хамфри. Могу и только что провёл.</p>
  <p>— Но хоть кто-то из вашего секретариата должен присутствовать и вести запись. Почему вы не взяли с собой... ну хотя бы Бернарда, если моя персона по какой-то таинственной причине перестала вас устраивать?</p>
  <p>Я и шагу не могу сделать из кабинета, чтобы за мной не увязался кто-то из шпионов-секретарей — под самым благовидным предлогом, естественно: для моей же пользы, по словам сэра Хамфри.</p>
  <p>— О чём вы говорили с Картрайтом в этот раз? — продолжал допрашивать меня Хамфри с упорством королевского прокурора.</p>
  <p>Мне это надоело. Я захлопнул папку, бросил её в ящик стола и уже со всей серьёзностью заявил своему постоянному заместителю:</p>
  <p>— А это, Хамфри, вас не касается.</p>
  <p>Он стал ещё менее любезен:</p>
  <p>— Ошибаетесь, господин министр! Когда вы, наконец, поймёте, что министру не к лицу болтаться по департаменту и болтать с кем и когда вздумается? Вы мешаете работе министерства!</p>
  <p>Ну, знаете ли! Он, видимо, всерьёз задет тем, что я посягаю на его территорию — обычно он всё-таки воздерживается от подобной невежливой прямолинейности: это <i>мой</i> стиль!</p>
  <p>— Хамфри, мы с Картрайтом обсуждали дела, не имеющие никакого отношения к министерству. — Не совсем правда, конечно, но доказать, что я лгу, он всё равно не сможет. — Это были вопросы, касающиеся партийной политики. Ясно? А значит, ни вам, ни кому бы то ни было из вашей чиновничьей компании знать о них незачем. Мне надоело, что вы везде суёте свой длинный любопытный нос.</p>
  <p>Последний выпад, пожалуй, был лишним, но меня невероятно раздражали его постоянные придирки.</p>
  <p>Хамфри и не думал сдаваться. Ему, видите ли, необходимо знать обо всём, что происходит в «его» министерстве. Он снова явно собрался меня пилить, но я протестующе поднял ладонь: хватит, наслушался!</p>
  <p>— Хамфри, мне не нужно ваше разрешение на то, чтобы говорить с моими подчинёнными.</p>
  <p>Он в притворном изумлении поднял брови:</p>
  <p>— С <i>вашими</i> подчинёнными, господин министр? Все сотрудники в этом ведомстве — в первую очередь <i>мои</i> подчинённые!</p>
  <p>Наглость такого масштаба я спускать ему не собирался.</p>
  <p>— Позвольте напомнить, что министр тут я.</p>
  <p>— О, ну конечно, это никто и не оспаривает! И, позвольте добавить, вы просто замечательный и расчудесный министр!</p>
  <p> (Ещё месяца четыре назад я бы не различил едва заметную издёвку в его тоне). </p>
  <p>— Мы все в МАДе чрезвычайно счастливы, что вы с нами вот уже — сколько? — дольше, чем кто бы то ни было из наших предыдущих министров.</p>
  <p>Наглец! Намекает, что моя карьера застопорилась!</p>
  <p>— А я в этом министерстве уже больше четверти века. И потому это <i>моё</i> министерство и <i>мои</i> подчинённые в б<i>о</i>льшей степени, нежели ваши... </p>
  <p>— С определённой точки зрения, — всё-таки изволил добавить он в конце, чтобы не прозвучало чересчур обидно, — в некотором роде.</p>
  <p>Никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил о чём-либо другом с таким пылом, как о министерстве... почти как о даме сердца, которой он по-рыцарски присягнул и которую приревновал ко мне... Или меня к ней. Нас с министерством друг к другу, в общем!</p>
  <p>В каком-то смысле он прав: действительно, министры приходят и уходят... но нельзя же это так оставить!</p>
  <p>Я вздохнул. Выбор у меня был невелик. Давненько я не припоминал ему ту историю... Глупец — зачем-то берёг его гордость! И вот благодарность: отчитывает меня, как мальчишку. Надо отучить его от этой привычки.</p>
  <p>Я встал из-за стола. Он сразу же тоже поднялся, не сводя с меня взгляда. Я подошёл к нему ближе и тихо (тут и у стен есть уши, а той истории следует оставаться нашей маленькой тайной) произнёс как можно более строго:</p>
  <p>— Хамфри, вы что же это — забыли, чем мне обязаны? </p>
  <p> Я наклонился к его уху и проговорил: </p>
  <p>— Сорок миллионов...</p>
  <p>Хамфри отпрянул. Я тут же крепко взял его за локоть, вынуждая остаться на месте.</p>
  <p>— Давайте я вам вкратце напомню эту историю, раз она вылетела из вашей памяти. Попробуйте вообразить себе юного и самонадеянного клерка, который около двадцати пяти лет назад допустил серьёзную ошибку в правительственном договоре. Представили?</p>
  <p>С каждым моим словом Хамфри опускал голову всё ниже. К концу фразы я уже не видел его лица, только идеальный пробор. Мне пришлось аккуратно сжать его локоть, чтобы он неохотно ответил на мой вопрос.</p>
  <p>— Да, господин министр...</p>
  <p>— Теперь перенесёмся в наши дни. Когда та его давняя глупая оплошность привела в итоге к тому, что казна недосчиталась довольно чувствительной суммы. Приблизительно сорока миллионов плюс-минус. А теперь представьте себе гипотетического политика. Которому посчастливилось узнать, кто был тем некомпетентным и неопытным клерком... Вы спросите, что с ним случилось за эти четверть века? Дайте-ка подумать... Скажем, поднялся по служебной лестнице до ранга постоянного секретаря крупного министерства вроде нашего... Куда по интересному стечению обстоятельств получил назначение вышеупомянутый блестящий талантливый министр. День, когда этот министр узнал сокровенный секрет своего постоянного секретаря стал счастливейшим днём в моей (простите, Хамфри, я оговорился: в «его», конечно же) жизни. Теперь этот министр всегда знал, как мотивировать своего упрямого заместителя... Хотя, что удивительно, вообще-то, он ни разу не прибегал к этому средству. Видите ли, Хамфри, у того политика было слишком доброе и чувствительное сердце, не говоря уже о всяческих иных достоинствах вроде мужественного профиля, хорошо смотрящегося на предвыборных листовках и смелого полёта политических мыслей и мечтаний, которые его злонамеренный постоянный секретарь вечно пытается укротить... </p>
  <p>Мой сэр Хамфри опять дёрнулся, но я крепко держал его локоть, не отпуская: </p>
  <p>— Вам, смотрю, не терпится узнать, что дальше? Тот политик обещал тому чиновнику, что эта его маленькая опасная тайна из прошлого навсегда останется между ними... И представьте — чиновник был так благодарен, так горячо благодарил спасшего его репутацию и карьеру политика, что мне сейчас даже неловко напоминать вам тот момент...</p>
  <p>Я сделал паузу. Хамфри замер, затаив дыхание, по-прежнему пряча от меня взгляд.</p>
  <p>— Так как вы думаете, Хамфри, что случилось между ними в этой истории потом? Как быстро тот чиновник растерял всю свою благодарность, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем тот политик пожалел о своей наивности? И как ему поступить со своим неблагодарным секретарём теперь? Всё-таки снять груз с совести, перестать покрывать своего несносного секретаря и рассказать всё свободной прессе?.. Или, может, сначала посоветоваться с премьер-министром и секретарём Кабмина? Поставить в известность Её Величество?..</p>
  <p>Хамфри медленно поднял на меня взгляд. Вид у него стал совсем бледный, словно он заново представил кошмар журналистского расследования, от которого ему чудом, буквально в последний момент, удалось спастись в прошлый раз — не без моей помощи.</p>
  <p>Я крепко сжимал его локоть, но теперь скорее для поддержки.</p>
  <p>— Вот видите, как глупо с вашей стороны пытаться меня дрессировать. Согласны? </p>
  <p> Он молчал, опять так низко повесив голову, что подбородок касался пышного узла галстука. Пришлось аккуратно встряхнуть его, чтобы получить едва слышный ответ.</p>
  <p>— Да... Да.</p>
  <p>— А раз так, — продолжал я, — значит, согласитесь и с тем, что безоговорочно подчиняетесь мне, как государственный служащий демократически избранному члену правительства. Вместе со всем «вашим» министерством и всеми «вашими» сотрудниками. Верно?</p>
  <p>Его губы чуть заметно шевельнулись, но он не произнёс ни звука. Мне было нужно, чтобы он усвоил науку: больше никакого нонсенса насчёт того, будто я не хозяин в своём министерстве и будто бы должен отчитываться перед ним о каждом шаге.</p>
  <p>— Ну? Или я ошибаюсь, и вы больше не нуждаетесь в моей защите? Решили снять грех с души и признаться в вопиющей прошлой некомпетентности какому-нибудь таблоиду и правительственной комиссии?</p>
  <p>Он дёрнулся от этих слов, как от пощёчины.</p>
  <p>— Нет! — в его голосе уже слышались нотки паники, на скулах проступил лихорадочный румянец. Он судорожно вздохнул и свободной рукой потянулся к шёлковому платку в нагрудном кармане.</p>
  <p>Что ж, судя по его виду, он на пределе. Думаю, урок усвоен. Было бы слишком жестоко продолжать его мучения дольше. Да и утешать расклеившегося Хамфри минут тридцать, как в тот раз (<i>«Ну-ну, Хамфри, хватит этих ваших крокодиловых слёз...» — «Они настоящие!..»</i>), в мои планы не входило.</p>
  <p>Но на самом деле Хамфри... Он мне нравился. Жаль только, никак не выяснить,  насколько это взаимно.</p>
  <p>Сменив гнев на милость, я великодушно и торжественно пообещал ему (снова), что продолжу хранить его тайну.</p>
  <p>— О, спасибо, спасибо, господин министр! — с жаром произнёс он. У меня возникло отчётливое чувство дежавю.</p>
  <p>Он по-прежнему стоял рядом со мной, смиренно опустив голову, ожидая, когда я отпущу его, не смея забрать из моей руки свой локоть. И я не удержался: притянул моего постоянного секретаря к себе и пригладил смешно торчащую серебристую прядку на его виске, отвлекавшую меня весь разговор. Он и это снёс, не пикнув (только в смятении кинув из-под мокрых ресниц вопросительный взгляд), из чего я сделал вывод, что на какое-то время он угомонится и даст мне спокойно работать. </p>
  <p>Посмотрим, правда, сколько продержится положительный эффект нашей задушевной беседы. Думается, что скорее рано, чем поздно, снова придётся делать ему внушение.</p>
  <p> Даже начинало казаться, что он зачем-то специально проверяет демаркационную линию моей министерской лояльности, будто не может удержаться и не играть с огнём: то ли настолько уверен в моих личных симпатиях, то ли отнюдь не против чуть-чуть обжечься со мной... </p>
  <p>Нет, но разве можно вот так просто взять и в следующий раз отшлёпать сэра Хамфри для большей доходчивости и для закрепления воспитательного эффекта?.. </p>
  <p><i>Исключительно</i> для его же пользы!<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Меня забавляет ситуация, распространённая в [ретро] ситкомах без сквозного сюжета, последовательно развиваемого создателями канона от серии к серии: что бы ни творилось в предыдущем эпизоде (иногда масштабное и незабываемое), об этом практически никогда не вспоминают в следующих сериях. Персонажи как будто обнуляются после титров за кадром, хотя к концу сезона у них по логике событий уже есть длинный список претензий ко всем окружающим др персам. Хотяяя на это можно смотреть не только как на условность ситкомного жанра, но и как на стремление некоторых персонажей не выходить за рамки делового этикета? Или можно попробовать себе представить, что будет, если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь решит кое-кому кое-что припомнить и предъявить ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>